dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Cane
Canis Schattenberg, also known as agent Cane, was the corrupt leader of ShadowTech. Biography Early Life Canis Schattenberg's mother died in childbirth. His father, Rainer Wolfgang Schattenberg, succumbed to tuberculosis. On his deathbed, Rainer made Cane vow to ruin Katerina Schattenberg, who planned to sell the Schattenberg family mines in Barron to fund her research. Although Katerina raised Canis after Rainer's passing, he secretly plotted revenge against his aunt. ShadowTech As an adult, Canis joined Katerina in founding the organization of ShadowTech, operating under the codename of agent Cane. However, she refused to reveal to him that ShadowTech's goal was to find a way to destroy the Maelstrom from the inside out. The secondary synthfigs, intended to be repositories for the Maelstrom itself, were modeled after Cane. Cane raised the first secondary synthfig as his own son, naming him Lupus Schattenberg. In 2005, while Katerina worked on translating Creative Sparks into a digital format, Canis dispatched assassins to kill her. This forced Katerina to download herself into one of the primary synthfigs and lock away most of her memories, adopting the identity "Kat", although Cane was well-aware of this. After Katerina's death, Cane awoke Kat and explained to her that she had been traumatically injured in an explosion, and was placed in stasis to heal, claiming that her lack of memory was due to stasis-induced amnesia. Cane allowed Kat to work for him as a high-ranking engineer, unsurprised that she carried his aunt's specialty for designing security systems, while he took command of ShadowTech. Following Canis's hostile takeover, he shifted ShadowTech's goal to the forcible "improvement" of minifigkind through biomechanical experimentation. Soon, an opportunity for "survival of the fittest" to take place presented itself in 2010. Dino Attack When the Mutant Dinosaurs attacked and the Dino Attack Team was founded in response, Cane devised a new strategy: eliminate the Dino Attack Team and allow the Mutant Dinos to kill off those he considered "weak". When Kat objected, Cane accused her of harboring Dino Attack sympathies and branded her a traitor, sending her to his prison maze. When Kotua was taken prisoner by ShadowTech, he was brought to their base in LEGO Studios, where Cane claimed that Kotua was one of their experiments that they wished to terminate. He left the room to allow his agents to execute Kotua. Although Kotua escaped, he had become paranoid that Cane had planted undercover ShadowTech operatives in Dino Attack Team and was forced to call [[Vehicles#The Voltage|the Voltage]], attacking Dino Attack agents in his desperate attempt to eliminate ShadowTech agents. Shortly afterward, Kotua was soon recaptured and interrogated once more by Cane. Cane demanded Kotua's new technology, but Kotua was furious with Cane for forcing him to betray Dino Attack Team and refused to continue fighting his fellow Dino Attack agents. In response, Cane brainwashed Kotua with a machine that was powered by a miniscule amount of Maelstrom energy. This compelled Kotua to destroy the Dino Attack Team, but Cane soon realized that this new weapon was a loose cannon who continued to attack ShadowTech. At one point, Cane even considered an alliance with Dino Attack Team to bring down Kotua. Cane met Kotua once more on a train, scolding him for his inability to kill Rex. He was grabbed by Kotua and used as a human shield against his own soldiers before being thrown off the train, landing in a river. Kotua saw blood in the water and assumed that he had killed Cane, but the ShadowTech leader survived the encounter. After Kotua had overcome the Maelstrom's influence, he and Hotwire were captured by Cane. While he imprisoned Hotwire in the same maze as Kat, Cane unveiled "Operation Egg Beater" to Kotua, revealing giant white hardsuits that ShadowTech intended to use against Dino Attack Team and the Raptors Gang. He tried to convince Kotua into providing his expertise on beam technology to finish the suits, but Kotua refused and escaped once more. When "Operation Egg Beater" failed, Cane set his eyes upon the Anti-Dino Machine. To distract Dino Attack Team while he searched for the machine, he planned to cripple the team by taking out key agents with clones and Robo-Agents. Meanwhile, during the creation of Coldwire, Cane had realized that Kat was no longer in the maze, and thus ShadowTech was compromised. He dispatched a primary synthfig, under the pseudonym "Robo-Kat", to silence her. Dino Attack Team was too late to stop Cane from finding the Anti-Dino Machine. With the giant spider-like mech in his possession, he went on rampage across LEGO City, destroying all in his path. Ultimately, it took the combined forces of Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, the LEGOLAND military, and the two airships Saber and Voltage to finally destroy the Anti-Dino Machine. After this defeat, Cane finally recaptured Kat. He seemed to make the mistake of restraining her with devices of her own design (in reality, it was a test to see if her thought process was deteriorating), and she escaped briefly, but was quickly recaptured. Cane decided to maroon her on Ogel's Island, figuring that it would be a suitable test of her skills. He told Kat that the Ogel Drones, the Mutant Dinos, and the jungle itself would finish her off. Shortly afterward, Cane was captured by Kotua, Slash, and Silver. Although he was able to escape, ShadowTech was soon defeated. Now in hiding, Cane traveled to Eldorado Fortress and disguised himself as an admiral, infiltrating the Imperial Armada. When Kat, B, and Crooks arrived on the island, he sent his Imperial Soldiers to capture them, but they were able to escape. As he tracked Kat, Cane returned to LEGO City, where he killed Snaproll and stole his uniform to disguise himself as an Agent. He found Kat, joined with B, Crooks, Nick Lightning, and Andrew as they investigated a bank infested with Mutant Lizards. Cane knocked Kat's teammates unconscious and captured her. Although she was now an official member of Dino Attack Team, Cane refused to address her by her codename Wing, continuing to call her Kat. He told her his own real name: Canis Schattenberg. Kat recognized the surname as her own, and Cane told her that they were like cousins. He then brought her to Founder's Island, and revealed that the S.T.A.R.E. supercomputer in the Goo Caverns was merely an emergency backup for the real Database Core which he mistakenly believed to be located on the island, unaware that the island's S.T.A.R.E. unit was also a mere backup. He explained his visions for ShadowTech's purposes to improve upon minifigkind. Gradually dropping hints about her true nature, he told her about the synthetic minifig project, then, saying he would introduce her to ShadowTech's founder, brought her to a memorial to Katerinae Schattenberg. The revelation caused Kat to faint from shock. At that time, Founder's Island was overrun by Dr. Wolf and his Mutant Viking Monsters. During the attack, Cane was finally killed by an Ofnir Rex. Legacy Loop, along with two other secondary synthfigs that had been programmed by Cane to override Katerina's commands, sought to carry out Rainer Wolfgang's revenge against Katerina after Cane's death. However, while Loop admired his creator and said that Cane gave him purpose in continuing the vendetta, he did not personally care for the family feud and only carried it out because he enjoyed Katerina's suffering. Kat feared that Cane, much like Katerina, had a contingency plan to cheat death. After the Dino Attack was ended, Kat chose to go on a quest to ensure that Canis Schattenberg was dead for good. Abilities and Traits Canis held his father, Rainer Wolfgang Schattenberg, in high regard and looked up to him as his idol. He saw it as his duty to carry out his father's personal vendetta against Katerina, and even raised Lupus so that he may continue to the feud in his stead. As leader of ShadowTech, Cane proved himself to be ruthless, arrogant, and ambitious. He believed that it was his purpose to improve minifigkind, whether or not they consented to the improvements. Cane felt the need to remove other organizations that he believed to be detrimental to minifigkind's development. As a result, he attempted to eliminate Dino Attack Team because he felt that the dinosaurs would slaughter the weak, leaving the fittest alive. As his attempts to defeat Dino Attack Team failed, he was slowly driven to a near-psychopathic state, seen to its greatest degree when he went on rampage through LEGO City in the Anti-Dino Machine. Quotes Trivia *Cane was originally created by Kotua in Space. After he left BZPower, Jackson Lake took over writing the character, fleshing out his backstory and motivations. This also led to some characterization by Kotua in Space being retconned, such as Cane having been recruited by ShadowTech after the end of Mission Deep Freeze and being a special agent who, during the Dino Attack, killed ShadowTech's leader and took his place. Cane also once claimed that ShadowTech's goal was to destroy the Mutant Dinos and protect minifigkind, though he may have only been saying this in an attempt to trick Kotua. *Cane's last name was inspired by ShadowTech; "Schatten" is German for "shadow" or "shade". "Canis" is the genus of the grey wolf Canis lupis, providing a thematic naming scheme referencing the relationship of Cane and Loop. *In the Antiverse, Anti-Cane held a baby hostage in a burning building, refusing to let the baby go until his demands were met. He was stopped by Kotua, who had accidentally crossed over into the alternate universe. *Cane, Elizabeth Wilma, and Phantom are currently the only exceptions to the rule that one player cannot kill another player's character without permission. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kotua in Space Category:ShadowTech